Project Hybrid
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T for safety.
1. Underground

**A/N: Hey guys! New fic for ya! Yes the plot bunnies have taken over my brain. Oh snapple! Anywho, welcome my regular loverlies and any newcomers. I hope you enjoy this. I actually started this in school and wrote up to six chapters but I'll be re writting them. After re reading the chapters I've already written I need to re write a few things. But I think you guys might enjoy this none the less. Before we get started, I know I'll make mistakes and what not please ignore it. I do my absolute best to please you guys, so if you could be patient I thank you. To my regular reader you know I love you. Lol. Let's get the show on the road now shall we?**

**A/N 2: The BAU as we know is a family. In this they really are a family, they just use their current last names for work. Hotch-father, Garcia-mother, Rossi-grandfather, JJ, Emily, Morgan, Reid-children or siblings. And Reid centric as usual.**

**Summary: The BAU team is called to a case in Utah and gets captured! The UnSub is a scientist trying to prefect a gene to create human and animal hybrids or turn the humans into full animals. The UnSub takes a liking into Reid and the team is turned into a pack of wolves and now has to get back to Quantico! But the scientists henchmen or earlier expirmental hybrids are on the loose and trying to bring the team back to his lab! Can they make it home and go back to their human lives or will the journey bring them closer together and decide to stay as wolves? Stay tuned.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by pumpkins**

**Underground**

"-and then it was depressing." Reid rambled.

"Kid. Breath." Morgan laughed at his little brother.

"Sorry." He said as he nibbled on his barley touched turkey sandwhich.

"Spencer eat." Hotch said sternly.

"Yes dad." Reid said.

The others chuckled. The sound of a ringing cell phone silenced everyone.

"Sorry. Excuse me." JJ said.

"So Spencey. Mama Pen's got you into Anime?" Emily teased.

"No. Just 'Wolf's Rain.'" He blushed.

"Children stop embrassing your brother." Rossi chuckled.

The family's laughter was halted when JJ came back with a look on her face that spelled case and wasn't good.

"Salt Lake City, Utah. A scientist is working underground turning humans into hybrids. His victims or expirements are either human with animal traits, or limbs, or full animal with their human minds intact. Thirteen people tried to escape and were hunted by his earlier expirements. The last of the people died due to illness from side effects or complications. The local PD wants us to track him and bring him down before he takes anyone else or starts taking children." JJ relayed.

"What does this guy think he's doing?" Morgan asked.

"God complex. He thinks he can alter and evolve a human." Reid said.

"Wheels up in twenty." Hotch said leaving the room.

Everyone packed up and headed to the jet.

Reid shivered for the umpteenth time. He wasn't sick, or didn't feel sick. He was also quiet and the family knew a quiet Spencer was not a good thing.

Hotch sat down in front of his youngest son.

"What's bothering you son?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing dad." Reid said.

"Bull. Now tell me." He said sternly.

"I just-I have a bad feeling about this case is all." Reid admitted.

"Bad feeling? Like something bad will happen?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded.

"Everything will be fine son. You'll see." Hotch assured.

'I'm not so sure. We're not even there and this case make my skin crawl.' Reid thought.

Reid closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Alrighty first chapter! Whoo! The other stories on my profile will be started in the few days or so and chapter 2 of this will be out in the next few days as well!**

**Until the next time! TO THE BAT POLES!**


	2. Captured!

**A/N: Gooooood evening my doves! So thank you to those who favorited and added this already! You guys make me happy! My regular readers you know I love you. Lol. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this. And if you have any suggestions or questions please feel free to PM me. So let's get going shall we? When we last our hero and his family, they got a case in Utah with an underground scientist turning humans into animals or hybrids! Ahh! Let see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by balloons.**

**Captured!**

Salt Lake City, Utah

The family had arrived and headed for the station. Once there they got settled and began working immideatly. The feeling Reid had on the plane felt shivered even more.

"I'm going to go see about something." The chief excused himself.

Chief's office

"Their here sir." He said on the phone.

_"Good. Bring them to me." The other voice said._

"Yes sir." He said.

Conference room

"Cold Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I'm fine. Kinda drafty in here." He said.

"Yeah this old station gets drafty from time to time." One of the officers said.

Reid sighed. He just made that up to avoid suspision. He didn't actually think that his little white lie would be right. He smirked a little when his grandpa turned around.

Rossi and Reid got started on the geographical profile. The hunting grounds for the humans that are full animals was widely spread, and the hybrids was smaller. He figured it'd be the other around. But perhaps the full animals were stronger and better hunters.

Rossi found the scientist was roughly his age or older and male and most of the expirements were males about Reids age.

"Find anything?" Morgan asked returning with Emily from the morgue.

"We found that humans that are full animals have a wider hunting ground, while the hybrids have a smaller hunting ground. We figure the fulls are stronger and better." Reid said.

"The scientist is male and roughly my age, most of his expirements are male about Reids age." Rossi said. "What happened at the morgue?"

"Well. It seems some of the expirements that escaped or were found useless were hunted by there own kind and killed brutally, as if the person lost their human senses and their animal senses took over." Morgan said.

"Where's Hotch, JJ, and Garcia?" Emily asked.

"Hotch and JJ went to talk to the families, and Garcia's setting up her computers." Reid responded softly as he skimmed over his map and case files.

They knew that look on Reids face. He was thinking deeply and probably coming with some new answers.

About ten minutes later Hotch and the other girls made their way into the conference room.

"What do we have?" Hotch asked.

Reid and Rossi once again explained what they discovered. Hotch nodded and was about to say something when the chief came bursting in looking frantic.

"What's up?" Morgan asked.

"Y your UnSub-" He stammered.

"What about him? What's going on?" Hotch demanded.

"He says good night." He said.

"Wha-?" Rossi started.

The next thing the family knew the air smelled sweet and they collasped.

"Sweet dreams BAU family." The chief smiled crookedly.

Unknown Location

"Good work Mason. Now I can test out my new wolf gene." The scientist smiled. "Place the boy on the table and his so called family in the cage."

Mason placed Reid on the table and strapped him down.

The scientist pulled out several syringies. He injected the family with the newly prefected wolf gene. After he was finished he made his way to the table where Reid was lying.

He smiled and palmed Reids cheek almost lovingly.

"How old is the boy? He looks too young to be a G man." The scientist asked.

"According to this, he's only 26." The chief said.

"26? My my. I want to keep him little. It'll be easier to train him. Hand me the youth mixture." The scientist said. "He'll make a good companion once he's trained. And he'll be my new son."

He injected Reid not only with the wolf gene but with a youth mixture that makes you younger and possibly stay that way.

"Rest well G man family. Tomorrow you won't reconize yourselves." The scientist laughed.

The scientist palmed Reids cheek again and left the family in the dark.

**Oh snaps! Chapter 2 y'all! Whoo! Lol. Enjoy it my doves!**

**Until next time! Somebody saaaave me. Let your warm hands break right through. Somebody saaaave me. **


	3. WE'RE WOLVES!

**A/N: How goes it my loverlies! So sorry if this late! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I did! I didn't ask Santa for anything and yet he still came and left stuff! Like this brand new laptop I'm trying out! It works fabulous! So updates may become daily depending. Remember I'm in college, so school must come first. But I'll do my best. Anyway, when we last saw our heroes they were taken and now they've been injected with the wolf gene! The scientist has also taken an interest in Reid and may do more than just turn him into a wolf. Let's find out shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by lip stick.**

**WE'RE WOLVES!**

The team slowly came too and they felt so weird. They got up and it felt like they had...four legs?

"AHHH!" Someone cried.

"What?! What is it?" Hotch asked.

They turned and gasped. Garcia was frantic and they knew why! She was a wolf!

"B baby Girl?! You're a wolf!" Morgan exclaimed.

"So are you!" She shouted.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed!

They found a mirror on the wall outside of their cage and looked at themselves. They gasped again. They all were wolves. Hotch, Morgan, and Emily were black, Rossi was gray and white, and Garcia and JJ were blonde.

Hotch noticed someone missing. His youngest son! Garcia noticed too.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" She shouted.

"There!" Rossi pointed with his big paw.

They looked towards where he was pointing and their youngest.

He too was wolf. A small brownish tan wolf. They also saw he wasn't fully grown like them. He was a puppy!

"REID!" Morgan barked hoping to wake his little brother.

But he didn't stir. They were worried that he was hurt.

They saw the door to the room open and a shadow. They started growling.

"Well well well. Look at you guys! You look amazing and well!" He smiled creepily.

He turned to the table where Reid lied and smiled. He picked Reid up and cuddled him in his arms. Reid awoke to the sudden movement and wiggled to get free. But he tightened his hold.

"Well now. I have a new pup to train. But I think I'll raise as a son as well. We can many great scientific tests! And you'll be an excellent hunter and killer when your new brothers and sisters train you." He beamed petting Reid. "Daddy's here my son."

Reid whined. He already had a dad and family! They were right in front of him! They were howling and barking. They were trying to get out of the old rusty cage.

The more he struggled the more the man's hold tightened.

"Stop moving! You're being bad!" The scientist said.

Reid didn't listen. He continued his struggles and then did the one thing he knew would get him to let go. He bit him.

The scientist screamed and threw Reid against the wall. Reid yelped as he the hall hard and cried as he hit the floor harder.

That did it. The family managed to burst out of the cage and attacked the scientist. Hotch grabbed Reid by the loose skin on the scruff of his neck and ran out the door. The family followed him.

"This isn't over! I will have pup! Believe it!" He shouted.

He whistled and full German Shepards or the half breeds, along with bloodhounds they ran over to the scientist and helped him up.

"They ran off with your new baby brother! Get him back!" He commanded.

They howled and were off!

The scientist was obviously clever, for his house and lab were deep in the woods like Reid had predicted. They continued to run until they deemed it was safe.

They came across a clearing along the river. There pools of fresh water and fruits that were safe to eat, though they knew the men especially Morgan would fish in the river for meat.

Hotch gently laid his son down and nuzzled him. Hoping the action would wake him. He didn't stir. Hotch whined lowly.

"Spencer. Wake up. Come on son. Wake up." He said.

Garcia came over and licked his cheek.

"Come on sweetie. Show mama those pretty eyes of yours." She said.

Reid whined. His eyes fluttered and closed. He re opened them and blinked. The family smiled. They were glad he was okay.

Reid was still out of it so once they some how got a fire going, Reid snuggled against his mother and fell to sleep. He woken again by his big brother and they ate, though Reid merely picked at his food.

He went and snuggled against his grandpa.

"Tell me a story please?" He asked.

"Sure. Have I ever told the time-"

Reid fell asleep listening to his story. Reid always like his grandpas stories.

They fell asleep content but still aware of their surroundings. They had no idea they were being hunted.

**Uh-Oh! Sorry if it's a little short! And yes in this fic their all related by blood but use their original last names for work. Hope that helps for some that are confused.**

**Until next time! Come with me if you want to live!**


	4. Hunted

**A/N: Goooooood evening my dovies! How goes it? Thar be a blizzard in Akron! The police are telling everyone to stay off the roads tonight. They are pretty bad. My cousin already got into a wreck. He's ok though! Just a minor concussion. Which is good, but he shouldn't of been driving. So my loverlies be very careful tonight! *munches on cookie* Oh, since it started storming I baked out boredom. Then we tried my dads new projector he got for Christmas. It was cool! Anywho, when we last saw our heroes and heroines, they were turned into wolves and Reid's a puppy! Aww! But the scientist want to keep him for his science projects! And their now being hunted! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my Wii!**

**Hunted**

Reid woke up feeling better than yesterday. Sure he had a headache and his body was sore but he was fine none the less.

He opened his eyes and found that none of this was a dream like he'd hoped. He got up and stretched, he yawned a big yawn. He over at his family who were still sleeping and smiled to himself.

He was about to wake his dad but a butter fly caught his attention and his puppy instincts took over.

He chased and snapped at it determined to catch it.

The family awoke slowly and groggily. They too discovered that this wasn't a dream as they hoped. They noticed their youngest was missing was going to look for him but they noticed a tiny fluff ball ran ball trying to catch a butterfly.

They laughed. Reid was always child-like and innocent. They watched for a few minutes and decided it was time to get going.

Morgan snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the loose skin on the scruff of his neck, placed him on his back, and carried him.

"I can walk you know." He said.

"We know but we don't want you get lost. You are pretty small for a puppy." Morgan pointed out.

Reid sighed and sat back and enjoyed his ride. He was actually grateful for it because they to jump over a log and he was way too small to jump over it.

It felt they were walking for hours. They wouldn't be surprised if it was hours.

"Spencer how you doing back there?" Morgan asked.

Reid didn't respond.

"Spencer?" Morgan asked again.

They others looked back at Morgan and noticed he was frantic, so they checked on Reid and smiled.

"He's fine Derek. He just fell asleep." Garcia assured her eldest.

Morgan blew out a breath of relief and continued moving on, his movements slower so not to wake the pup.

The stopped for a drink at the river they've been following and ate.

Dusk was upon them and they needed some place to rest. They looked around and-

A low deep growl pulled them out of their thoughts. They smelled the air and the scent of hybrids and purebred German Shepards and Bloodhounds hit them.

They were being hunted! They bolted trying to lose them. They too were pretty fast.

"Pen! Take Spencer and run!" Hotch shouted.

"But dad-" Reid started.

"No buts go!" He commanded.

Garcia shook her head and grabbed Reid by the loose skin on the scruff of his neck and took off.

"Mom go back!" Reid shouted.

"No sweetie! They can handle themselves!" Garcia argued.

Reid gave up. There was point in arguing with his mother, he'd never win.

"Be safe." He whispered to himself.

A falcon swooped in and introduced herself. She led the two to a big hallow tree.

"My husband, father in law, and other children are fighting some creatures please help them!" Garcia pleaded.

"I'll do my best." The falcon said.

And she took off.

Garcia and Reid got the tree set up for the others when they got here.

The falcon returned with the family and they collapsed tired.

The falcon told them she'd be back in the morning to help get to the road so they can go somewhere to get a map and get home.

Reid looked over at his exhausted family and flattened his ears. Was this his fault? He went over to a corner of the tree and laid down away from them.

The family looked over at Reid and exchanged worried glances.

"Pretty Boy? What'cha doing over there?" Morgan asked.

"No reason." Reid said not looking at them.

"Bullshit. Spill Spencer." Emily demanded.

"I can't help but think this all my fault." Reid whispered hoping they couldn't hear him.

But he cursed their new hearing.

"Spencer Allen Reid Rossi!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Y yes sir?" He stammered.

"Come here." He commanded.

Reid listened and went to sit in front of his grandfather.

"You know if we were human I'd put over my knee." He said.

"I I know. But-" He started.

"No. None of that or if we ever go back to being human I will put you over my knee. I don't care if you and Derek aren't little anymore." Rossi said.

"Yes sir." Reid said. He used to hate being spanked by his grandfather. It hurt.

"No more guilt?" Rossi asked.

"No sir." Reid said.

"Good. And no more sir. Were not working so it's what?" He asked.

"Grandpa Dave." Reid said.

"Good. Now come. Lay with me. It's story time." Rossi said.

Reid wagged his tail and snuggled into his grandfather. He loved his grandfathers stories.

"Back in the day the BAU didn't have a jet." He said.

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Really." Rossi said.

"How'd you get around then?" Reid asked curiously.

"Well you see-"

Rossi continued his story til his charge fell asleep. Once asleep he licked his cheek and fell to sleep.

The family smiled as they watched. They too fell to sleep. Unaware the hybrids and purebreds were still hunting them and getting closer.

**Aww! Reid you're so cute!**

**Until next time! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.**


	5. Taken

**A/N: Goooooood evening my dovies! How goes it? Sigh. I planned on getting a few chapters out today but I was kidnapped by family and plot bunnies. THOSE PLOT BUNNIES! THEIR ATTACKING MY BRAIN! AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh *runs down the hall* Okay, I'm good. So tomorrow, I'll try to get a chapters out. So New Years is coming! And I'm gonna watch the movie 2012 and laugh. Laugh maniacally! Lol. Anywho, when we last saw our heroes and heroines, they were being hunted and sill being hunted! Uh oh! Wonder what'll happen? Let's find out!**

**Guest-Thank you! And Reid is adorable! And my dove! You might get your wish! Be on the look out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by dem aliens!**

**Taken**

The team awoke in the morning to the sound of growling and snarling. They sprang to their feet, grabbed Reid and bolted!

The hybrids and purebreds had caught up to them! The ran as fast they could. But they couldn't shake them!

Hotch thought of an idea and jumped. He landed on a tree branch and sat Reid down.

"Stay here." He commanded.

"Yes dad." Spencer said.

He watched as his family tried to fend off the pack hybrids and purebreds. One of the German Shepard hybrids jumped onto the branch Spencer was on and tried to grab him.

But Spencer was quick to jump down and run.

"SPENCER!" The family howled as they saw him being chased.

Spencer ran as hard and as fast as he could. He ran out onto a log that wasn't the least bit stable. The hybrid followed.

"No where to run little brother. Give up and come with us quietly." He said.

"No way!" Reid snarled.

The log began to break under the hybrids weight. Reid clawed the log to stay on and balanced.

"Come on. Don't fight me on this. Just come with us." He said.

"No!" Reid again snarled.

"You're coming with us, wether you want to or not!" The hybrid growled and he leapt forward breaking the log.

The two fell into the frigid river below and the current took them. The hybrid howled and other expirments from the scientist appeared and carried the two away to another location in the forest.

Meanwhile

After fighting off the hybrids and purebreds the family bolted in the direction Reid ran too and stopped at the bank with the broken log.

They howled for him but there was no answer nor sign of him.

"Damn! I bet you other expirments got to them and took them!" Morgan growled.

"Calm yourself Derek! We'll find your brother." Hotch said.

"Dad. He's small and probably scared! We don't know which he went! Nor if they got him!" Morgan snarled.

"DEREK FRANKLIN MORGAN ROSSI! YOU SETTLE DOWN THIS MOMENT!" Garcia exploded.

Morgan jumped a little and flattened his ears. He was very protective of his baby brother.

"Yes mom." He said.

Garcia sighed and nuzzled him as if she was hugging him.

"Sweetie we'll find him. Don't you worry. In all the times he's gotten into trouble he's always managed to come home." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." Morgan said.

"But what are waiting for? I don't know about you, but my little brother is out there and I want to find as quick as possible!" Emily said.

They nodded and took off. The falcon the met yesterday appeared and they asked her if the could get a birds eye view on the area and see if she could see anyone.

She agreed and took off.

She came back a few moments later and shook her head. She found nothing.

They sighed and headed up river where the current swept their pup away.

Meanwhile...later that night

"There we go. All nice clean, dry and warm." The scientist cooed.

"Well he be okay master?" One the expirments asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. If not have he'll have a cold. Nothing serious." He said. "Well, good job everyone! You brought your brother home!"

He petted the still unconscious Reid.

"Now. Let's get some sleep! Tomorrow's a brand new day!" He exclaimed.

All of them nodded and went to their respected places and settled down. The scientist smiled.

"Good night my beauties!" He said.

They bid him goodnight.

He picked Reid up and carried him into his and settled him on the bed and tucked him in. He smiled at the tiny puppy. He couldn't wait to start testing!

He changed his clothes and snuggled into the blankets. He made a face when Reid moved away from him. But he was happy he back none the less.

The scientist and expirments slept peacefully. Reid was restless.

The family

The family had settled down in a clearing and tried to sleep. Morgan however just stargazed. He wanted his baby brother back.

'Better not touch him you creep or I'll rip limb by limb.' He thought and growled.

He looked back to his family and sighed. He noticed his family sleeping restlessly. Especially his parents. It was killing them that they couldn't save their youngest. But it wasn't their fault.

He sighed again and went to lay with his sisters and slept restlessly as well.

But they needed sleep they were in for a long journey.

**NOOOO! SPENCEY! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!**

**Until next time! Somebody save me! Let your warm hands break right through, somebody save me**


	6. Sick as a wolf

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my lover doves! Don't kill me for not writing! I went sled riding and hurt my shoulder. My shoulder and the ground met and it was not pleasant. My dad took me to the hospital to make sure it wasn't dislocated or broken. It was locked however, but they un locked it and I was at the hospital for most of the night. It was pretty sore this morning and I didn't feel like typing. Sorry! I'm good now. Well, I've taken my medicine so it doesn't hurt that much. Anyway, when we last saw our heroes and heroines, Reid was taken by the scientist to a new location! Can the family find before he becomes a science project? Let's find out!**

**Guest-Lil Jellybean! Love it! And you're welcome! :) I hope you continue to stick with me! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the sled. Hateful bastard.**

**Sick as a wolf**

Reid woke up the next morning feeling like someone stuffed his head full of cotton. He was dizzy, he was hot, his limbs hurt.

'I'm sick.' He concluded.

But he didn't know how sick, and without the proper care and medicine he would get sicker and eventually die. He didn't want to die! He wanted his family!

"Good morning! You're finally awake!" The scientist greeted cheerfully.

He didn't feel like shit he'd bite this bastard again.

"What's wrong pup? Don't feel good?" He asked.

Reid just rolled over facing away from him and whimpered a little when he did. His muscles really hurt.

The scientist came over and felt his head.

"Hmm. You're burning up pup. I have some medicine. Be right back." He said hurrying out of the room.

Reid didn't want any medicine from this guy. He needed medicine from a real doctor. This guy could make him worse with the wrong stuff.

"Here we are." He said trying to poke the syringe in him.

But Reid kept moving. He stood up but swayed. He landed right back onto the blankets.

'My fever's higher than I thought.' He panted heavily.

"Poor thing. I guess medicine can wait. Just try to rest." He cooed petting him.

The scientist left and locked the door behind him.

'N need to contact m my family s somehow.' Reid thought.

His mind was beginning to fog again. He closed his eyes and passed out.

Meanwhile-Rossi and Morgan down river

"SPENCER!" Morgan howled.

The family had split up to search for their missing family member.

Emily and JJ went up the river, Rossi and Morgan back tracked down river, and Hotch and Garcia went across the river.

"SPENCER!" Morgan howled again. He listened for a reply and didn't get one. He sighed.

"We'll find him Nipote." Rossi said.

"I know. But I want to find him now. He fell into the river. He could be hurt or really sick. And something tells me he's either one." Morgan sighed.

"I have that same feeling. But let's take a deep breath and relax." Rossi said.

They took a deep breath and continued.

Up stream-Emily and JJ

"SPENCE!" JJ howled.

"SPENCER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Emily howled.

They looked around and called again. But no luck.

"We have to find Em. He's only a baby." JJ whispered.

"I know. We'll find our baby no matter what." Emily said nuzzling her little sister as if she was hugging her.

JJ nodded and they continued up river howling.

Hotch and Garcia-Across the river

"SPENCER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hotch howled.

"SPENCEY! MY BABY ANSWER ME!" Garcia howled.

The continued running up the river and stopped.

They howled again and got no reply.

"Oh Aaron. Our baby is gone. He could be hurt or sick. He could be scared. And that bastard will use him like a science project." Garcia cried.

Hotch licked his wife's cheek and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry Pen. We'll get our baby boy back. Like you said, 'no matter how much trouble he gets in he always comes home.'" He said.

"You're right. He always comes home. But I want him now Aaron. He's been reduced to a puppy!" She exclaimed.

"I know. But we'll get him back and send this bastard to hell." Hotch growled.

No way he was going to let his youngest be used as a science project! He'd rather be dipped in boiling oil!

"Come on. Let's go find our baby." Hotch said.

"Lead the way my furry husband!" She said.

Hotch smiled briefly. His wife could always make him smile.

After hours of searching they called it for the night. They didn't have much luck. Like the night before, they slept restlessly.

Meanwhile-Second lab. Unknown Location

Reid was breathing heavily. His fever spiked again. The world was fuzzy and it was so hot.

The scientist took his temp and shook his head.

"104.2. You poor thing." He sighed.

He gave Reid more medicine though it won't do any good. He gave him the same medicine earlier and it lowered his fever but as soon it wore off it spiked.

The scientist left for his work again and locked him in.

Reid got up and stumbled to the window. With what little strength he had he pushed it open.

He sat up as straight as he could and howled. Though it was weak someone would hear it and hopefully find him.

He howled again and got dizzy and fell back to the bed. He stumbled back to his pillow and laid down.

He panted like he ran a marathon. He proper care and fast.

To his luck a fox near by heard his distressed howling and ran off towards the river.

He stopped in front of a familiar tree and called to his friend.

"Todd?" A sleepy called to him.

"Maria! Up and at'em! This is an emergency!" Todd exclaimed.

The large falcon swooped down and landed in front of the white fox.

"What emergency?" She asked worriedly.

"A wolf pup was howling weakly that he was taken and he needed help! He sounded so sick!" He exclaimed.

"A wolf pup?" She asked. She gasped in realization. "A pack of wolves lost their pup and is looking for him! That could be him!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's them and take them to him! He needs help now!" Todd exclaimed.

"Yes! You go get them. Their down river. There's three black wolves, two blonde, and one grey and white! Where is he?" She asked.

"In the old log cabin up ahead!" He said.

"Alright. I'll look after him and you get the family!" She exclaimed.

They took off.

Maria came to the open window, which Reid had no strength to close and flew into the room and landed on the bed.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Y you. You're t that falcon." He panted.

"Yes. I'm Maria. You poor thing. You are sick." She said.

"What a are you d doing h here?" He panted again.

"Save your strength and don't talk. My friend went to get your family. They should be here soon." She said.

Reid nodded and fell back into a fevered induced sleep.

Maria looked sadly at the pup and hoped Todd would get here soon.

Meanwhile

Todd skidded to a stop when he saw a fire going and family of wolves Maria described to him.

He ran to them.

"You have to come with me! Now! I know where your pup is!" He exclaimed.

"My baby! You know where he is?" Garcia asked.

"Yes. I was on my way to my den when I heard a weak howl. I followed it and saw a sick little tanish brown wolf pup in the window. He was saying he was sick and needed help right away. But didn't know where his family was! Maria the falcon you met and I split up. I came to get you and she's looking after him! And we need to go now!" Todd exclaimed.

"Lead the way!" Hotch exclaimed.

Todd nodded and bolted to the direction of the old cabin.

They couldn't believe their luck! They were going to get their baby back! They were worried about him being sick, mad as hell that the scientist took him, but relieved they were being taken to him.

They just hoped they could get to him before that creep does anything.

**Go guys go! Spencey needs you!**

**Until next time! *plays the song of healing from Twilight Princess while my wolf Kane howls to it***


	7. Somebody save me

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my lover doves! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Whoo! The battle for top dog on the Wii is on! Lol. And shit's get real! Haha! It's good night so far. I hope yours is going good too. We're also dining on junk food and the adults are drinking. Not too much. Although my younger brothers make Shirley Temples without alcohol. I don't drink. Sorry party people. Anyway. Sorry for the delay. My roommate took my lappy away last night. She said I typed enough (I typed literally all day for my original stories on other sites) and my fingers needed a break. So we went to bed. Don't kill me! Lol. So without further ado, when we last saw our heroes and heroines they were being taken to their baby! I hope they get there in time!**

**Guest-I know! I'm so sorry! I try not to let happen but I get so wrapped into what I'm writing grammar becomes the last thing on my mind. But I'm getting better on it! I promise! I'm glad you like my stories! It's nice to have such wonderful readers! :) Be on the lookout for upcoming ones! (See profile for what's on the way!)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Smallville.**

**Somebody save me!**

For Reid to say he wasn't feeling good was an understatement. When whatever medicine the scientist gave him made him feel worse. He needed a doctor, vet, someone who could help! This fever was driving him nuts! It was so hot and his brain felt like it was on fire!

"It'll be okay. Your family's coming. Just hold on a bit longer." Maria said.

"I I'm trying." Spencer panted.

'Poor dear. Todd hurry! This one needs help!' Maria thought.

Spencer was breathing heavily and the only thing he could focus on was the song 'Somebody Save Me' by Remy Zero.

'I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams are falling down  
Crawling around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through and  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Oh come on  
I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pulled me under  
I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

And all my dreams are on the ground  
crawling around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me  
I made this whole world shine for you  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you'

When the song in his head ended, he passed out for the umpteenth time.

Meanwhile

Todd led the family through the thick woods and they finally reached the cabin. Todd pointed to the open window.

"He's in that window. But let me get him. We can't risk the scientist getting you guys." Todd said.

"Go." Hotch said.

Todd nodded and jumped through the window. He spotted Maria and Spencer. Maria trying to wake the pup.

"Is he okay?" Todd asked.

"No. He's getting worse. I think he's developed pneumonia or maybe scarlet fever." Maria said.

"Well I've brought the family. Their waiting." Todd said.

He picked Reid up by the loose skin on the scruff of his neck and carefully jumped through the window. The family circled around to get glance at their youngest. He looked awful.

"Spencer?" Hoch whined.

They heard a sound and movement coming from within the cabin. They bolted and got as far as possible. Next thing they knew they smelled more hybrids and purebreds.

Maria led them to safe clearing away from them. Todd gently placed Reid on the ground and Hotch went forward and nuzzled his youngest to wake him up.

"Spencer? Can you hear me? Please wake up." Hotch whined.

Reid stirred and his eyes fluttered.

"Daddy?" He whispered like a little kid.

"Yeah that's right. Daddy's here. So are the others." Hotch said.

"Save me...somebody...save...me..." Reid passed out again.

"No! Wake up! Spencer!" Morgan howled.

"I know a doctor nearby who can help! He specializes in wild animals! Follow me!" Maria said and they took off.

She led them through an opening and then some thick wood. But then there was huge cabin.

"We're here. Let me get him!" Maria said.

She flew up to the cabin and tapped the second story office window. A young man in his mid to late twenties appeared and opened the window. He held out his arm and she landed on it.

"Maria! It's good to see you again!" The young doctor exclaimed.

Maria looked to the wolves and white fox below. The doctor looked down in amazement. But he looked closer and looked at Maria and realized something was wrong! He bolted down the stairs and ran out to them.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked.

Hotch stepped forward and held up Reid. The young doctor took the pup and examined him.

"God he's burning up! Let's go inside, I'll get him some medicine and fix him up!" He said jogging in.

The others followed in. He told the others to stay while he took Reid in the examine/OR. They hated this part. The waiting game. Maria and Todd told them they had to go but they'd try to be back and they took off for home.

The family either sat or laid. It felt like hours. In fact it was hours. The young doctor came out and sighed.

"Your pup's very sick. Scarlet fever back in the day was serious. I took some blood and I'm working on making the proper medicine. But it may take a while. The best I can do is ice him down if his fever gets to be too dangerous." He sighed again. "You may go in and be with him. I'm sure he wants his pack. If he needs me or his fever gets to bad, come get me. Yes I can understand you. I have a gift."

With that he was off to his labs to make the medicine. The family slipped in and saw their baby lying in a bed hooked up to wires and tubes, there was ice placed around to control his fever. The gathered around and laid down next to the bed intent on protecting him.

Meanwhile

The hybrids and purebreds returned to their masters cabin. The scientist was furious!

"I WILL HAVE HIM! I WILL!" He shouted as he lashed out.

He stormed out and his 'pets' in for the night.

He went to bed with a killing intent. He would have the pup if meant killing his pack.

**Oh snaps! **

**Until next time! *My team's up for Wii bowling, I bowl a strike.* Oh yeah! Using the Force to the max! Yeah I'm a nerd. So what?**


	8. Only the beginning

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my partners in crime! I hope your New Year was awesome. Mine was epic! 'Cept the fight my youngest brother whom I don't get along with (major understatement) and I got into. That sucked. I haven't spoken at all since last night. Sigh. People will tell me it'll blow over, but it never does. The kid needs a good whack to the head. Enough of that. Happy times! Let's get started! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they got back their youngest and now are waiting for the medicine. Let's see what goes on!**

**Kiba515-YES! We will rule the world! Muahahahahahaha! Lol.**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes brought to you by butter beans.**

**Only the beginning**

Hotch couldn't sleep any longer. He had been pacing the floor waiting for the medicine to done.

"Daddy?" A small, weak voice called.

"Yes Spencer?" He asked.

"I can't sleep. It hurts." Spencer whined.

"I'm sorry son. How about a story?" He asked.

Reid nodded.

"Have I ever told you when I first met your mother?" Hotch asked.

"No sir." Reid whispered.

"Well. Your grandfather and I were on a case." Hotch started.

_Flashback_

_Hotch and Rossi looked over the files and sighed._

_"What are we missing?" Hotch asked._

_"Something." Rossi said._

_"FOUND OUT NOW!" Someone shouted._

_Hotch and Rossi looked at each other ran out of the conference room. The Chief was frantic about something._

_"What's going on?" Rossi asked._

_"Someone hacked us!" The chief shouted._

_"I got a hit! A Miss Penelope Garcia." An officer said._

_"We'll handle this." Hotch said._

_They got to the location and knocked on the apartment door. A flamboyant girl opened the door._

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"FBI. May we step in?" Rossi asked._

_"S sure." She stammered and stepped away letting them in._

_They told her about hacking the FBI and why it was wrong. She told them that it was something she had to prove. She was a good hacker and computer tech. _

_Rossi and Hotch came up with an idea. They offered her a job to catch a bad guy and she took it. They caught the UnSub with her help. During that the computer tech and agent fell in love. _

_After the case she went to Quantico with them and became a tech analyst. She was happy with her new home. _

_Hotch and her went out after that case and became closer. They soon got married and had four wonderful children._

_End of flashback_

"So that was how I met your mother." Hotch said.

Reid had fallen back to sleep and but the others were wide awake and listening.

"I love that story." Garcia said nuzzling her husband.

"It was nice. And fitting. Two people meet on a case, fall in love, become agent, have family full of agents." JJ giggled.

For the rest of the night it was full of stories to help their youngest rest. The doctor burst in with the medicine and gave it to him. The doctor sat and talked to them and they talked back. They also told them about the whole incident where they were turned into wolves.

The doctor understood and vowed to help them.

"You know. I do jobs in Quantico. I'll make a few calls and see what I can do about getting you guys home." He said.

"Thank you doctor. You've been a big help." Garcia said licking his hand.

He smiled and patted her head. "You're welcome. I left some food for you guys in kitchen. I have to go man the shop downstairs."

They went to kitchen and ate what they could and re joined their youngest. He was looking a bit better.

They sighed and slept with him for a while.

Meanwhile

"Final chance! Find the pup and bring him to me or I'll kill the lot of you!" The scientist shouted.

"Yes sir!" The hybrids and purebreds said mentally whimpering.

"GO ON THEN!" He shouted.

And they took off like bats out of Hell.

"I will have you back pup. I will. This is only the beginning." He hissed.

**The scientist needs a chill pill...and to be shot.**

**Until next time! I want some Pop Tarts.**


	9. Homeward Bound

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my partners in crime and crime busting! How goes it? For some odd reason I'm on a Star Wars kick. Only 4-6. The first 3 didn't really appeal to me much. So anyway. New Year and so far no surgeries, trips to the ER or doctor! Whoo! I'm on a roll! And I'm keeping it that way! Lol. Though knowing me some problem will show up and I'll end up on the table for it. Sigh. Oh well. As long as I can write, I'm good! -smiley face- So let's get started! When we last saw our heroes and heroines, Reid was given the medicine and they may have found a way home! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by an AT-AT**

**Homeward Bound**

The BAU family woke the next morning to the doctor petting Spencer. Hotch stood and walked up to the bed. He sat down resting his head on the bed. His over protective dad instincts were kicking in. Was something wrong Spencer?

"He's alright you know. Just find him restless as all. Does he have nightmares?" He asked.

"Yes. And they can get pretty bad. Are you sure he's okay?" Hotch asked worriedly.

The young doctor chuckled.

"He's fine. His fever's nearly gone and he's recovering quickly which is good." He said.

The others woke up and asked the same thing. He told them the same he told Hotch.

"By the way, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Thomas Hopkins." He said.

The family introduced themselves.

"By the way again. I got us way to Quantico." He said.

"You do?" Rossi asked. "How?"

"Well. To my luck my friend was going to call me for a job and see when the earliest I can head out. I told him I was nursing a sick wolf pup and it'd be a day. But since he's doing well I think we can leave tonight." Thomas said.

"We can go home?" A small voice asked.

They turned to their youngest and howled in happiness. Their youngest was finally getting better.

"Yes you can go home. But you need to eat and have more medicine first." Thomas said.

"Do I have to eat?" He asked child like.

"Yup! You need to build up your strength." Thomas said.

He left to the tiny pup some food and more medicine. While he did so the family talked about what happened after they got him back. Reid was very fortunate that fox walked by. If he hadn't he still with the scientist and still be very sick.

"Alright some food and medicine." Thomas announced.

Spencer ate a few bites and pushed the bowl away. But his dad encouraged him to take a few more bites. Reid did so and took his medicine. It made him loopy so he laid down. His mother hummed to him as he drifted back to oblivion.

"Well. Let me go see when the next train leaves and we can head out." Thomas said.

"No planes?" Emily asked. They were used to flying.

"Nope. Afraid of heights." He laughed.

They laughed and he went to do his job. The family settled back down and their youngest sleep once more. They had to admit he was pretty cute when he slept.

Thomas came back a few hours and they went to the station and waited for their train. They were shocked the train allowed pets. Once aboard, they found an empty car and settled in. Thomas settled Reid in his lap and rubbed back as he slept.

Meanwhile

"WHAT?!" The scientist exclaimed.

"It's true master. They left for Quantico not too long ago." One of the hybrids said.

"Well. I guess we're going to Quantico. Get in the helicopter. We'll beat them there." The scientist hissed with venom in his voice.

They piled in the army copter and took off. The scientist gripped the steering until his knuckles turned white. The hybrids and purebreds were actually a bit afraid. But they couldn't think about that now. They had to focus on getting their brother back by any means necessary.

The train

Reid bolted up and looked out the window growling. His fur stood on end and he was growling deeply and dangerously. The family and Thomas exchanged worried glances.

"Spencer what's wrong son?" Hotch asked.

But Reid didn't respond. It was like he was in a trance. He just kept growling. He jumped off Thomas's lap and let his claws out.

"Spencer! Talk to us what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

For what seemed forever though it was only a few minutes, Reid came back to them. He was tired, the medicine was kicking in again. He climbed back into Thomas's lap and curled up. His breathing evened out and he was out.

"What was that about?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out when he wakes up." Hotch said.

Had Reid sensed something they couldn't? Or was it a nightmare? They didn't see any signs of him having a nightmare. So, what was it? They'd have to wait for him to wake to find out.

**Oh my! I think our baby genius sensed something!**

**Until next time! Vader: Come to the dark side. Me: NO! YOU LIED ABOUT THE COOKIES!...Oh Hell why not. *joins dark side***


	10. Home again

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Tonight we rise and use the Force to dominate! Muahahahahahahahaha! Lol. Watching The Help! I loved the book and the movie's hysterical! Do love! Earlier we watched Star Wars. JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE! I've made cookies! Yummy yummy in the tummy! Lol. So when we last saw our heroes and heroines, they were on their way home! But the scientist was right behind! Or ahead? Let's see!**

**Kiba515-The Dark Side is fun! Join me! Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Vader! Dun Dun Dunnnnn**

**Home again**

Spencer awoke groggily. He jumped and looked around frantically. Where was he? Why was he on a train? Where was he going?

"Spencer? Look at me. Look at me son!" A stern but gentle voice called to him.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah kiddo. It's me. Are you alright?" Hotch asked.

"Y yeah. Just a little disoriented and c confused?" He stammered.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember being really sick." Reid said.

"Well. Thomas, the doctor that treated you. Is taking us home to Quantico. He was going to go their anyway. Last night you woke up but you weren't with us. You just jumped up and started growling. Son. What happened last night? Did you have a nightmare? Or did you sense something?" Hotch asked gently.

"I sensed something. Something coming. Something awful." Reid said.

"It's alright Kid. We're going home and we'll be human in no time." Morgan said.

"I hope so. How far are we from home?" Reid asked.

"Not too far now. About an hour or so away." Thomas said petting his head.

Reid leaned into the touch. The feeling last night came back. Reid's eyes narrowed and he started to growl again. It got deeper and deeper.

The family and Thomas tried to snap him out of it. But he just kept growl and then snarling. Soon he was barking and growling widely. Was he sensing something again?

Meanwhile

The scientist flew over head and looked down at the train. He smiled and pulled away.

"Let's go wait for them and give them a nice surprise." He laughed manically.

The hybrids and purebreds looked and smiled crookedly. They couldn't wait to get their baby brother back. Soon they would have fun. And he would be one of them.

Back on the train

Reid snapped back to reality when the helicopter pulled away. He panted heavily like he ran a marathon.

"Kiddo please talk to us!" Rossi exclaimed.

"My baby! Come back!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I-I'm okay." Reid panted.

"Are you sure? Do you feel sick? No sign of your fever." Thomas asked as he examined him.

"I'm good. That feeling came back and my wolf instincts kicked in. I'm sorry." Reid said.

"Sorry for what?" Emily asked.

"About this." Reid said.

"I thought we discussed this Spence. This isn't your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for. Now stop it!" JJ scolded.

Reid backed away eyes widened.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

They chuckled.

"Well here's our stop." Thomas said grabbing his bag.

They got off the train and they went their separate ways. Thomas told them if they needed anything they were more than welcome to come to him and his friend. He told them the directions. They thanked him for taking care of them and their youngest.

When Thomas left, they looked around and couldn't be happier.

"Let's go home." Hotch said.

And off they ran. And they wouldn't stop until they got there.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

The scientist, the hybrids, and purebreds were waiting for the family to show up or go by.

They had the perfect plan set up. Now it was time to be patient.

The hybrids and purebreds jumped when they heard the scientist laughed all of sudden.

This guy was off his rocker.

**Uh oh! Wonder what he has planned?!**

**Until next time! *munches on Dark Side cookies***


	11. Death to the tyrant!

**A/N: Goooooood morning my lover doves! I'm so so sorry for the delay! The roommies and I had to finish unpacking, and clean, and get ready for school. Don't kill me! I actually had this typed out last night, but fanfiction was being a butt and kicked me off and deleted the chapter! I curse you fanfiction. Anywho, so before I left for math class I quickly re worte this so you might get another chapter tonight depending on if my roommates have class and don't mind me typing all night. With that said let's get a move on! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they were on their way home for real! Whee! Let's see what goes on! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by that dang train...it runs all night**

**Death to the tyrant!**

Spencer wagged his tail in sheer happiness! Running like a wolf was..was..It was amazing! He never felt so alive! And the wind felt so good! And thanks to his slender body he was able to keep up with the adults!

The adults looked back at their youngest and smiled. He was able to keep up and he was enjoying himself! Running was a very good thing for him.

They thought once they were human again they would go running on weekends and mornings. It felt very nice.

They smiled even more when the warehouse district popped up! They were nearly home! Only a few more miles left! They couldn't wait!

Reid felt it again! He skidded to a stop and began growling again. His hackles were up and his fur stood on edge.

The family stopped when they heard their youngest growling like that again. It only meant trouble!

"Spencer what's wrong! Talk to me son!" Hotch barked.

"Pretty Boy answer us! What's the matter?" Morgan barked.

Spencer payed them no mind. He just kept growling.

"My baby! Please say something!" Garcia whined.

Reid only growled. He then took off! He bolted to one of the abandoned warehouses!

They tried to follow. But Reid was fast! They heard a howl in the warehouse left to them, so they went inside carefully and quietly.

They jumped and growled when they heard laughing and a familiar voice. The scientist!

"Hello my dears. Didn't think you'd see me again did you? Well you wrong." He laughed petting a fluff ball in his arms.

"What have done to Spencer?! Where's my son!?" Hotch snarled.

"Relax. He's fine. The growth agent just knocked him out." The scientist said placing Reid on the ground.

They watched as he grew twice as big as them!

Reid slowly stood up and opened his eyes. They were glazed over like he was in a trance! He was! The scientist brain washed him!

Reid stood by his master as he waited for his command.

"Good boy! I knew you'd better than those pathetic hybrids and purebreds!" The scientist hissed.

"What?" They asked.

The scientist pointed over towards some crates and there were bodies of the hybrids and purebreds. They were mutalated like the first victims!

Apalled they snarled lowly at the scientist.

The scientist just smiled and petted Reid.

"Now Spencer. The growth agent is only temporay. I'm afraid I haven't prefected it yet. But the youth agent I gave you is permanent. However human or not you'll grow normally. And I'll raise you right this time! Together we will rule!" He laughed.

"No way!" Morgan growled and jumped to attack the scientist!

But Reid defended him and took the hit. He yelp but bounced back and growled at them.

"Good boy!" The scientist praised. But Reid didn't pay attention. He just kept growling. "You see the pup belongs to me forever!"

The family did everything they could to stop the scientist but no matter what Reid defended him! Taking their hits!

"This has to stop! We're hurting him!" Morgan whined.

The family looked at their baby and saw he was covered in wounds. They tried once more to get the scientist but Reid defended him like he was suppose too.

Soon Reid was panting like he ran a marathon or two 5ks. He was bloody and sore. He wanted to rest but he had to defend his master! But those wolves did seem familiar. Did he know them?

'My head...ugh...nnn...AGHHH!' He thought, though he holwed painfully.

The family stood in shock. Was their baby trying to remember?

"Spence listen to me! It's JJ! Remember?" She whined. Hoping her voice could reach him.

He shuddered and gasped.

"Spencer you have to snap out of it! Don't you want to go home with us?" Emily asked.

Reid winced as head felt it was ready to blow. He let out pained whine.

"Pretty Boy come on! Let's go home!" Morgan barked.

Reid's body began to shake and he yelped as his breathing picked up.

"Spencer come home! Don't you want to hear more stories?" Rossi asked.

Reid howled painfully.

"Spencer! Please come back to us!" Hotch and Garcia both said.

That did it! Reid howled intensely. He panted and shook his head as it raced. He yelped and whined when the pain became known.

"...D-Dad...Mom...Gr..Granpa...Derek...Emily...JJ..." He whispered before collasping.

The family rushed forward but the scientist stood in front of him. The men began attacking him and the women tended to Reid trying to wake him up.

Reid whined. His eyes fluttered and then closed. With a little effort he opened them.

"I...I'm...sorry..." He whispered.

"Shhh. It's okay my baby. None of this is your fault." Garcia cooed.

Reid watched as the men were taking down the scientist but he looked closer when something caught his eye. It was a gun!

Despite the pain Reid got up and defened his family! He collasped in front of them.

The men stood in shock. Their youngest just took a bullet! For them! Their growling grew intensely and out of rage they killed the scientist.

The men looked back as the women were trying wake Reid. But no luck. They hurried over and Hotch nudged him and gently licked his cheek.

"GO GET THOMAS!" He barked.

"Yes sir!" Morgan exclaimed.

He and Emily took off as fast as they could! They had to get Thomas now!

Hotch whined as he tried to wake his son. Reid coughed and he opened his eyes slightly.

"D...Dad...I...really...messed up...this...time..." He gasped.

"Shhhh. Son. It's alright. You're gonna be fine. Just hang in there a little longer." Hotch pleaded.

Reid turned to his grandfather.

"T-tell...me...a...story.." He wheezed.

"Sure kiddo." Rossi said and he laid down in front of him.

He told about the time they were on a case in the mountains and they thought they were being chased by a yeti, here it was their UnSub dressed up like one.

Reid smiled. He would laugh if he could, but it hurt. He knew he de aging again and the pain made it worse. He yelp and whined.

His family did everything to comfort him. But he was so tired. He wanted to sleep. The darkness creeped closer and took him.

"SPENCER!" A voice howled.

***Sniff* Yes I cired a little when I wrote this...*blows nose***

**Until next time! *munches on Dark Side Pop Tarts* Not bad.**


	12. He's gonna be okay

**A/N: Goooooood evening my doves! I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!? If you gussed Vader's head you're right! Whoo! GOOD LUCK GETTING THIS BACK VADER! And meet your new Empress! Muahahahahahahaha! Lol. Sorry. Still on that Star Wars kick and I'm watching Pirates of the Carribean with the rommies. Let's get started shall we? When we last saw our heroes and heroines..SPENCEY NOOOO! He took the bullet! *Sniffle* Let's see how he is!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Vader's head.**

**He's gonna be okay**

Hotch paced the room waiting for news on his youngest. JJ and Emily wept with their mother. Derek stared at the door willing it to open. Rossi sat by the window and watched the rain fall.

It had been nearly three hours. Three hours since Thomas and his friend took Reid back into surgery.

Hotch's pacing grew along with his nerves. He fought hard not to remember the warehouse. But it was fresh in his mind.

_Flashback_

_"SPENCER!" Hotch howled._

_His son blacked out and he was afraid he wasn't breathing. He wish he could tell but how?! He nudged him gently hoping for a reponse. But he didn't recieve one. _

_Reid was still._

_"NO! Baby please! Wake up! Spencer please!" Garcia begged._

_"SPENCE! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE SPENCE!" JJ whined._

_"Spencer! Nipote! Please wake up! You have to get up!" Rossi howled._

_After what felt like forever though it was only a few minutes, Morgan and Emily came back with Thomas._

_"PRETTY BOY!" Morgan exclaimed as he bolted to his fallen little brother._

_Emily and Thomas ran over. Emily stopped in tracks and began to cry._

_"Spencer!" She whined._

_"NOOOOO!" Morgan howled intensely._

_Thomas inspected Reid and found a pulse. Faint and thready, but it was pulse. _

_"He's alive but barley! I can save him if we go now!" Thomas exclaimed._

_Thomas lifted Reid and carried him to the big jeep. He gently placed him in the back on the blanket and the others piled in._

_Thomas threw on his siren and headed towards the wildlife hospital._

_Once there Thomas's friend Brennan was waiting with a gurney. Thomas gently placed Reid on the gurney and they rushed inside._

_"Sorry. You'll have to wait here." Thomas said._

_And they sat playing the worse game in the world. The waiting game._

_End of flashback_

The fourth hour had passed and still no word.

Morgan and Rossi had fallen asleep. So had his wife and JJ. Emily looking after them and keeping her own silent vigil.

Hotch sighed. He finally sat and watched the door. Willing it to burst open.

'Or use the Force as Spencer would say.' He thought.

He smiled at his son's love for Star Wars. He'd never admit out loud but he enjoyed watching Star Wars with Spencer. It was amusing and a special time for them.

Five hours had gone by and finally Thomas had stepped out in his bloody scrubs.

Hotch stood up as did the others. It was if they never fell asleep.

"How is he?" Hotch asked his voice was shaking.

Thomas sighed. "We managed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. But it difficult while he was de aging. We lost him..twice because of it. We patched his other wounds and cleaned them out. But Brennan and I expect a full recovery." He smiled.

The other howled happily! Their baby was alright!

"May we see him?" Hotch asked.

"Of course. This way." Thomas led them to the back room.

There on the bed laid their youngest. Hooked up to different machines, wires, and tubes. There was breathing tube down his throat. Blankets keeping his cold body warm. He looked so tiny. He's tiny as a pup but in the bed he looked smaller.

They gathered around and either sat or laid by the bed. Thomas and Brennan left to give the family or rather in their case the pack some time.

The pack fell to sleep restlessly. Afraid their youngest would disappear from them. But they knew he was safe.

**HE LIVES! WHEE!**

**Until next time! TO THE DARK SIDE MOBILE!**


	13. Awake at last!

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Dark Side PopTarts rule! Lol. Oh by the way! Guess what time it is? Yup Adventure Time! Lol. Nope. It's time for a vote! Yup! Those percious stories sitting on my profile have been waiting to typed. But I have no time to write all of them. Or at least all at once. So go to my profile and shoot me PM or review of which you think should come up next! Also a vote for this story! Should Reid be little and grow up naturally or should he be an adult? Vote on my Dark Jedi! When we last saw our heroes and heroines SPENCEY'S OK! WHOO! Let's see what goes on!**

**Kiba515 and TheMysteriousGeek2345-QUICK TO THE DARK SIDE MOBILE!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the Death Star...Mine is cooler! **

**Awake at last!**

Reid a woke two mornings or rather the afternoon later sore and stiff. He felt something down his throat and wanted to rip it out, but he had no thumbs. So he started to struggle against the wires and tubes.

Hotch awoke to movement on the bed and was hopeful his son was awake. To joy he was! But he was struggling!

"Shhh. Spencer. It's alright. You're okay. Settle down. It's alright." He soothed.

Reid reconized the voice as his father and settled. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

Hotch smiled. He gently nuzzled his son and licked his cheek. "Spencer. Thank god. We thought we lost you."

Spencer looked at his father as if to say 'never. I'm not going anywhere for a while.'

The family slowly came awake and Hotch talking to Reid! They gathered around the bed. Happy to see their youngest.

"I'll go get Thomas." Rossi said.

Rossi bolted out and the family turned back to their youngest.

"Man you are a sight sore eyes!" Morgan said.

Reid patted his big paw. Morgan gently nuzzled him.

"Oh my baby! When we get home you're on lock down mister in my lair at home and work young man!" She exclaimed. "But I'm so glad you're alright my little puppy."

Reid pawed his mother's cheek as she gently licked his cheek.

His sister fawned over him making sure he was comfortable enough.

"Well look who's back." Thomas said.

He went over to the table and wheeled it over.

"Let's check you over." He said.

Thomas checked everything. His heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, wounds, all that jazz.

"Well little puppy. You're good as far as the slight fever. But that'll go away soon. We've been giving you some pretty strong antibiotics. You wounds are healing quite nicely. Now you've been under for two days so you'll sore, so if you stretch be very careful. Now we can take the tube out and your throat's going to be sore, so no talking! Here we go." Thomas said.

He slowly began removing the tube and Reid winced. God did it hurt! He coughed when it was completely out.

"Here. No water just yet, but you can have some ice chips." He said spooning some in his mouth.

Reid licked his lips gratefully as the ice soothed his throat.

"Alrighty. Get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you. I have to go check on Brennan. He's been working on a way to turn you guys human again." He said leaving the family.

"We can be human again?" Garcia asked. She flattened her ears.

"What's wrong mama?" Morgan asked.

"I like being a wolf." She said.

They talked about the ups and downs about being wolves. But Rossi and Reid payed no mind. Rossi had jumped on the bed where it wasn't covered by wires and tube and told Reid some more stories.

Reid snuggled into his gradfathers side and left the agruing to the others. He was in the mood for that or statistics.

The family about 15 minutes later looked at the two on the bed and smiled.

"They have the right idea. None of us have really slept the last couple days." Morgan chuckled.

They agreed and settled down around the bed. They fell to sleep peacefully.

**Sorry guys! Just a quickie! I have to get back to my homework! Remember to vote!**

**Until next time! *Gets out lightsaber and raises it* MY ARMY WE WILL RULE THE GALAXY!**


	14. From wolf to human

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! You guys make my day! I love reading your reviews. They make me smile! Anyway! You have spoken! And I have taken your votes into consideration and I have decided on something I think most of you will like. So you guys let's get a move on! We last saw our heroes and heroines Spencey woke up! YAY! He's okay! And Brennan was working on something to make them human! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my old lightsaber which was blue...I got this awesome new black one!**

**From wolf to human and back.**

Thomas went to check on the pack and smiled at the scene that greeted them. They were all finally sleeping peacefully. He chuckled and went to check on Brennan. He too was fast asleep. Thomas took the pen out of hand and placed in his book and closed it. He draped a blanket over his shoulders and left the room.

He decided to man the office downstairs since everyone else was sleeping. He swept the floor and mopped up a little. He the close sign to open and then took a seat behind the counter. He opened his book and started reading.

It was usually slow on the weekends.

Meanwhile in basement

Brennan slowly woke up. He blinked his eyes and got up and stretched. His limbs popping happily.

He grabbed his blanket and folded it. He placed it back on the couch and went upstairs to the third floor. He stepped into his room and took a shower.

He sighed. "Man I needed this. And coffee. Lots of sweet coffee."

He scrubbed down and stretched again. He stepped out and got changed. He brushed his long hair and pulled it back into a ponytail and brushed his teeth. He did his morning exercises and went to check on the pack.

He smiled when he saw them sleeping peacefully. He went downstairs and saw Thomas reading his book.

He went back to his basement and continued his work.

The third floor

Spencer woke up groggily. He felt nice and warm. He looked and saw his grandpa next to him. He remembered that he jumped on the bed and told him stories till he fell back to sleep.

He got up and carefully stretched. It hurt but felt so good. He saw his family sleeping around him and he smiled. They were so over protective. But they had good reasons to be.

He jumped off the bed and went to explore. He wound up in the basement where he saw a man working. He slowly walked up to him.

Brennan heard the sound of tiny paws. He smiled and looked down at the tiny puppy staring up at him. He gently picked him up and placed him on the table.

"Well looks who's up and about. Feel better?" He asked.

Reid licked his hand and barked.

"That's good. Now let's go back up before your family find you missing." He said.

He picked Reid up and carried him back to his room. He family was up and anxious. Brennan assured them he was fine and he went back to work.

"How do you feel baby?" Garica asked.

"I'm feel fine mom. I'm sorry I worried you." He apologized.

"You nothing to be sorry about son. We're just happy you're okay." Hotch said.

Reid smiled.

"So where'd you go this morning?" Morgan asked.

"Just went to explore." Reid said.

"Next time tell us." JJ teased.

"Sorry. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you guys." He said.

"Yeah well. Just give us a heads up anyways." Emily said.

They sat around and talked. Enjoying each other's company.

At dinner Brennan excitedly ran in.

"Where's the fire?" Thomas teased.

"Well. I have it! The thing that can make you human! But here's the thing. You'll be human but I can't make you fully human again. So you'll be able to change back to wolves by will. And Spencer I can't do anything to make you big again. Your stuck being little and re growing up naturally." Brennan said.

Reid nodded. He was willing to accept being little.

So after dinner and dishes were washed and put away, Brennan took everyone down to his lab where he gave them the serum.

They looked in the mirror and they were human again!

"Now try changing back to a wolf." Brennan said.

Reid gave it a whirl and he was back to a wolf. He turned back and was back to being human.

"How old do you estimate Spencer to be?" Hotch asked getting dressed behing the curtain like the others.

"I'd say about ten at least." Brennan said checking Reid over and re dressing his wounds.

Thomas came down with a change of clothes for him. Reid took and went behind the curtain to change. He came out in camouflage shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Alright Spencer. Before you and your family go home I want to check you again." Thomas said.

"Okay." Reid said.

He measured and weighed Reid and shook his head. He re looked at his wounds for the last time and re dressed them.

"Alright. So Spencer's healthy and his wounds are healing nicely. Just have him take it easy the next few days. He's a little low on the height and weight scale, and you don't need me to tell you what to do there. Also. Come back and visit anytime." Thomas said.

"Thank you. Both of you for everything." Garcia said.

"No problem. Take care." They called after them.

"Bye!" They called back.

They turned to wolves and ran home. Well except Reid. He was riding on his dads back.

Once they got back home they were happy. They changed back to humans and went inside. They showered and changed and enjoyed each others company in the living room for a while. Though once Reid fell to sleep Morgan chuckled and carried him to their room and laid him down in his bed with him. Reid snuggled into Morgan and he smiled.

"Night lil bro." He whispered.

"Night big bro." Reid whispered.

The two brothers slept peacefully. As well as the rest of the family.

**Aw! So awesome! Final chapter tomorrow! I know I know. But I might make this into a series!**

**Until next time! My new lightsaber rocks! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	15. Spencer's Journal

**A/N: Gooooood evening my My Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. A few sith went rogue. We took care of it don't worry! Anyways. Final chapter! Wahhh! My Storm Army you have been amazing! I love you all! Thank you for your time and patience! Your reviews were fun to read! I hope you stick around for future stories and the possible series for this! Now my Storm Army! Raise your lightsabers and join me for the finale! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they were a given a special serum that allows to change into their wolf skins at will and they made it home! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you part those god damn droids.**

**Spencer's Journal**

_Wow! I can't believe it! Ok so, we were kidnapped by a crazed scientist and turned into wolves! The we had to get home but these creatures were always after us, well mostly me. The scientist lost his son and he picked me to be the surrogate._

_Crazy right?_

_So anyway. We were being chased one day and I fell into the river! I got super sick and taken again. Dad and the others were mad! _

_But once I was better we made our home with Thomas. The nice doctor that took care of me._

_We were almost home when the scientist called to me and brain wahsed me! My family tired to help me and get the scientist but I ended up taking all the hits and defended the SOB! The when I snapped out of it the scientist tried to shoot my dad, grandpa, and big bro but I took the bullet. _

_The wound still hurts a little. But I'm ok! I feel tons better! After mom and dad made me stay in bed all week._

_Oh yeah, so my family killed the scientist and Thomas treated me for my wounds. _

_Brennan, his friend found a way to turn us human and we still get to turn into wolves at will! _

_Cool huh?_

_Oh yeah. I'm also ten now. Yeah. The regression serum I was given by the scientist is permanent. So I have to grow up naturally. Again. At least I still get to work and be a field agent! _

"SPENCER! TIME TO GO! WE HAVE A CASE!" Hotch shouted from downstairs.

"COMING!" Reid called back.

_Got to go! It's time for our next adventure! _

_Spencer Reid Rossi._

Spencer changed into his wolf skin and took off with his family to his next adventure!

**Wah! So sad this is over! But like I said, this might become a series! Be on the lookout!**

**Until the next time my Storm Army! May the Force be with you!**


End file.
